


Good fortune

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's payment for eliminating a ghost in a Chinese restaurant was a meal on the house (for the rest of his life).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good fortune

Good fortune

 

I don't own any recognizable characters. Just having fun.

John Winchester and his two sons were dressed in their cleanest shabby clothing. They were seated in the curtained VIP area in the back of the gaudy red and gold decorated restaurant. Dean (age 8 ) placed Sammy ( age 4) in a chair next to him.

The elderly grandmother ruled the kitchen with an iron fist. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the family looking at menus. She SAW something about this family. Her visions didn't happen often, but when they came she paid attention. She called her youngest grandson over and dictated some personalized inserts for the Winchester's fortune cookies.

John ordered for both his sons. The boys had never had this kind of food before. Both boys looked a little skeptical at the heaping plates placed in front of them.

Sammy used his fork dig out food he recognized, like onions, bell peppers and chicken. He pushed the things he didn't recognize to the side. “They worms, Dean?”

John answered before Dean could speak. “They're bean sprouts, Sammy. They're crunchy, like a salad.” Sammy scooped up the bean sprouts that had been pushed to the side of his plate and tried a few. He nodded happily at his father.

Dean was very happy with his pepper steak which was very heavy on the beef. John's Orange Chicken platter disappeared just as quickly as Dean's meal. Both John and Dean had seconds. A huge platter of almond cookies appeared on the table after it was cleared off. The grandmother personally delivered the fortune cookies.

John's fortune read “There is no such thing as a fair trade. Ever.”

Sammy's fortune read “The human spirit is stronger than anything that can happen to it.”

Dean's fortune read “Hope flies freely from Heaven at a whisper from your heart.”

The grandson translated his grandmother's wishes to the family. “You will eat here for free for the rest of your lives. You have our thanks.”

The Winchester family left happy and full, but never returned.


End file.
